


Tough Boy

by CombineTheKitchens



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cat Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Dog Creativity | Roman Sanders, Dog Dark Creativity | Remus Sanders, Homophobia, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Hurt/Comfort, Kissing Booths, M/M, Nightmares, Punk Logic | Logan Sanders, Snake Deceit Sanders, supportive peers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21794038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CombineTheKitchens/pseuds/CombineTheKitchens
Summary: How is it being partners with the school's designated "Bad Boy"?
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 10
Kudos: 163





	1. The Beginning

Being paired up for a project with the scariest student Patton had ever known was not how he had wanted this day to go. Yet here he was, having to find a way to not die while simultaneously making a business to earn money to donate to the arts. Charity and nonprofit organisations were some of his favourite things. But doing them with Logan Juno seemed terrifying. 

While being assigned partners, Patton had begun writing down ideas-a bake sale, tutoring, and a kissing booth being his favourites. He doubted Logan would approve, though. 

The scary classmate had already begun making his way over and setting down his belongings. He sat across from Patton, posture straight. He took the paper filled with Patton’s ideas and doodles. Patton squeaked in surprise, not expecting his paper to be taken so suddenly. He shrunk in on himself seeing Logan eye the doodles of hearts and flowers in the margins. 

His classmate took a black Sharpie from the inner pocket of his leather jacket and circled “kissing booth” silently. He slid the paper back to Patton and rested his head on his fist, watching the soft boy blankly. Patton was nothing less than terrified under his sharp gaze. 

He took his gel pens from his bag and started jotting down ideas and designs for the kissing booth. He assumed that was why Logan had circled it. 

The darkly dressed teen reached forward and gently cupped Patton’s chin, tilting his head up. He leaned in and curiously inspected the stars Patton had drawn over his freckles. Patton shut his eyes tight and bit his lip to keep from making a sound.

Logan’s eyes widened slightly when he realised what he was doing. He dropped his hand and resumed his previous position. Patton lowered his head and brought his focus back to the paper, ignoring his blush. 

Patton handed the paper to Logan, cheeks darkening when he saw Logan staring. He cleared his throat.

“Is, um, is th-thi-this is this o-o-ok-okay?” he whispered, clearly ashamed of the stuttering. Logan skimmed through what was written and nodded approvingly. He opened his mouth to comment before Patton cut him off.

“Sin-sinc-since the bell-the bell is, um, go-gonna g-gonna ring, he-here is m-here is my nu-number and w-we can me-meet- we can meet up aft-after sch-scho-school.” He passed Logan a small slip of paper, looking to the side when their fingers brushed. 

Logan inputted the number into his cell and stood up. Patton put all of his items back into his bag and stood as well. He was a good foot shorter than Logan. 

He smiled politely and Logan tried his best to return it. It appeared as if he were baring his teeth, but Patton understood nonetheless. Patton’s smile grew a bit more real, no longer feeling terrified under Logan’s presence. The tall boy was still intimidating, but it seemed to Patton that he was simply awkward with people. 

The bell rang and Logan left without saying a word. Patton scurried after him. He called out a goodbye after him and ran off in the opposite direction. 

Their classmates learned that day that Logan was softer than he appeared. He wasn’t smiling, but his walk was no longer stiff and his eyes were bright with joy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: snake mention, dogs, cats

Patton had yet to hear Logan’s voice. They had texted nonstop after school and already had a basic outline and plan for the kissing booth. The fact that Logan made sure his grammar was perfect in each text had Patton growing more fond of the boy. He offered to meet up at his house to build the booth and Patton agreed. 

Which brings us to now, Patton standing in Logan’s backyard while he awaited his return with supplies. He wasn’t expecting a small, golden Papillon puppy to come barrelling out of the house. Logan was chasing after it, hands full of cardboard boxes and art supplies. The small dog leapt into Patton’s arms and he just barely caught it.

“Goodness, Logan! You sure do have an energetic pupper!” he giggled, letting the dog sniff his face. Logan sighed and set down all that was in his hands. He cleared his throat quietly.

“Yes, Roman is quite the pain.” His voice was silky, monotone, and deep. Patton’s face heated up. Is it possible to fall in love with a voice? Because this was like Morgan Freeman mixed with freshly baked cookies. 

“Patton? Are you alright?” Logan asked eyebrow quirked up slightly. He took Roman from his classmate’s arms and set him down. Patton shook his thoughts away and smiled up at Logan.

“I’m practically perfect in every way!” he beamed. Roman yapped excitedly.

“Apologies. Roman has developed an odd fascination with Julie Andrews. He can recognise her and any of her lines. Incredibly peculiar,” mumbled Logan. Patton cooed and bent down, petting Roman’s large ears.

“He’s a good boy. I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he teased. Logan’s face remained neutral. “Shall we get started?” Patton suggested, standing up once more. Logan nodded and began sorting all of the crafting supplies. 

They worked hard for a constant three-hour rate. The Puppy Kisses Booth was complete by 6:30 pm. Roman was the mascot by Patton’s insistence. They would provide the options of chocolate kisses, cheek kisses, or hugs. 

Logan stubbornly told Patton to stay for dinner otherwise Roman would cry. Patton didn’t know how true that was, but the gesture was nice. They were now chatting in Logan’s bedroom while his father made dinner. 

“You should meet the other pets. Roman has a brother and we have a snake and then a kitten. He’s hypoallergenic, so you won’t have to worry. Shall I go retrieve them all from my father’s study? It is also known as the bastard room.”

Patton lit up before pausing.

“You remembered?” he asked curiously. His allergy was only something he had off mentioned while they were texting. 

“Yes, of course, I did,” Logan responded, tilting his head slightly. “Why wouldn’t I?” Patton grew shy. 

“Well no one usually cares enough to remember,” he muttered, looking off to the side. Logan frowned and bent down to take Patton’s hand, causing the smaller to look up at him. 

“I care. We’re friends, are we not?” he inquired. Patton smiled and nodded. 

“Yea. Yea, we are.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: nightmare mention

Two days until their project was due. The boys had completed the booth and were awaiting the day for their kissing booth to begin. 

Even after they had finished, Patton and Logan would hang out at one of their houses after school. Their friendship grew, as did some not unwelcome feelings. 

Patton had fallen asleep on Logan’s chest while they were watching a movie. If Logan tried to move, he would whine and groan. 

Logan texted his parents and asked for permission to stay the night since both boys walked to school anyway. With their permission he remained on Patton’s couch, cradling his small friend. 

He frowned hearing Patton whimper. Logan quickly shook him awake, not wanting to risk Patton crying. The small boy woke with a gasp, panting softly. 

“Logan?” he whispered. He was not fully awake yet and didn't recognise his surroundings. 

“Yes, I am here. Are you alright?” Logan asked in a soft voice. Patton nodded and buried his face in Logan’s clothes. He spoke just before Logan was able to question him further. 

“Do you ever feel tired? Like you’re gonna collapse at any moment? But no matter what you do, you can’t sleep?” he mumbled, voice muffled from Logan’s shirt. His friend rubbed his back comfortingly. 

“I do not. But based on your inquiry, I may assume you do,” Logan replied gently. He knew Patton likes when he spoke professionally.

Patton giggled, just as he expected, and peeked up at Logan. His eyes softened and his body relaxed. 

“Thank you,” he spoke before closing his eyes. Logan placed an instinctual feather-light kiss on his head. 

“I do not know why you are thanking me, but you are very welcome.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Homophobia, crying

Patton and Logan’s kissing booth was a hit with the students. They offered candy kisses, lipstick, hugs, and kisses on the cheek and/or hand. The kisses could be given with lipstick applied for an extra dime. All in all, students were having a grand time in the quad. Patton’s lips were tinted bright red due to the lipstick kisses. Logan stayed to the side to offer the candy. Patton was better with physical affection in the long run anyway. 

Of course, not everything remained perfect. As Patton kissed the final cheek of the football team, a teacher came up to the booth with a scowl on her face. Logan shifted closer to Patton protectively. 

“May I ask what is going on here?” she sneered. “I believe public displays of affection are banned on campus.” Logan pointed to their left where a straight couple was sitting in each other’s laps and kissing modestly. The teacher shook her head. “Homosexual affections,” she clarified. 

Patton’s eyes welled up with tears, “Our teacher said it was okay. And we asked the principal.” Before Logan could deck the teacher for making Patton cry, the football captain stepped forward.

“These two made our day, old lady. We never get to show how much we love each other without being assumed as gay. Like, hell yea some of us are gay. But we’re also homiesexual. We love our homies,” he finished matter-of-factly. The teacher rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips.

“That isn’t a real word. Homos are not allowed to perform acts of PDA.”

“Yea, ok, boomer,” another student piped up.

The bell rang before she could respond and Logan took it upon himself to get Patton out of there as quickly as he could. He took Patton’s hand and led him to the office.

“Stay in the lobby,” Logan instructed, “I’m going to speak with the principal.” Patton nodded, holding his arms tightly. Logan gave him a gentle embrace before walking into the faculty sector of the building.

It was only a matter of minutes before Logan returned with Principal Sanders in tow. The older man knelt in front of Patton and promised to keep him and others safe from homophobia.

“In fact, I am more than proud of you and MIster Juno. You’ve made a healthy example of platonic physical affection between students. Would you like to do your kissing booth again another day?” Principal Sanders soothed. Patton nodded shyly. Logan took Patton’s hand and laced their fingers together.

“Principal Sanders, would it be too much to ask if Patton and I go home? It is a shorter day due to it being Friday and we already went to our core classes this morning,” Logan suggested. Patton shifted so Logan was more or less holding him. Principal Sanders chuckled, giving them consent to drive home.

As Logan drove to his home, his and Patton’s hands stayed interlocked as much as possible. Patton’s blush was more apparent than Logan’s even with his makeup. The tall punk pulled into his driveway but stopped Patton before he got out.

“I’d like to say something. You are very admirable, Patton. I am fond of your speech patterns, your personality, and not to mention your appearance is very pleasing to the eye,” Logan began, relishing in Patton’s flustered expression. “You were the first student to treat me as an equal. You no longer appear afraid of me, which I am immensely thankful for. 

“You are incredibly talented and brave although you refuse to acknowledge this fact. While I lovingly insult my pets, you take their side and make sure they have an adequate amount of physical affection, even though I still believe they are all insane bastards.” Patton giggled into his free hand, eyes shining. “Now that I have gotten that metaphorically off my chest, shall we go inside?”

“You’re so stupid,” Patton whispered. He cut Logan’s denials off by putting his hands on his cheeks. In a moment, he had moved from the passenger seat to sit in Logan’s lap. “May I kiss you?” Logan rested his hands on the smaller student’s waist, answering by connecting their lips. Patton’s stomach fluttered at the tenderness he was treated with. 

They broke away, only centimeters apart. Patton interrupted the silence with a fit of giggles. He rested his head on Logan’s chest. “I’ve been wanting to do that for the past two days,” he mentioned. Logan rubbed his back with a smile, telling Patton how he felt the same.

“I am also morally obligated to tell you that every person who hit on you today made me feel an unusual amount of what I believe to be jealousy,” added Logan. He opened the driver’s door and helped Patton out. “It was most peculiar. I have never felt something like it before.” Patton cooed, taking Logan’s hand once more. 

It may have been too soon to say ‘ _ I love you _ ’, but that didn’t stop the pair from announcing it as much as possible. They knew this was a once in a lifetime romance. No matter the arguments and troubles, Patton Heart and Logan Juno would stay together as one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end! I hope you all enjoyed and I apologise for the closing line. Endings are always difficult for me.


End file.
